


Holiday Timber

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [16]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Jay and Hailey go pick a tree to celebrate their first Christmas together. "One-Shot Sunday"
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: One-Shot Sunday [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 19





	Holiday Timber

**Author's Note:**

> Not requested: Just the two detectives picking a tree for Christmas. Takes place before "An Old Tradition"

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Jay asks Hailey.

"Not unless we get a case. Why?" Hailey answers.

"What do you think about going to get a tree this weekend?"

"That sounds fun. But do we really need to get a tree? It's just us."

"I thought it would be nice," Jay tells her.

"Okay, we can make a day out of it," Hailey tells him.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," Hailey answers.

* * *

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Kim asks the next day as they are leaving for work.

"We have plans," Hailey answers with Jay nodding his head in agreement.

"Nothing much," Kevin answers.

"Why?" Jay asks.

"Just wanted to know what's going on in my friends' lives," Kim answers.

"She's bored being stuck behind a desk," Adam tells the rest of the team from his desk.

"Hey!" She directs at Adam. "It's your baby I'm carrying."

"And I love you for it," Adam tells her trying to get out of the doghouse.

"Nice Ruz," Kevin laughs.

"So, are you guys doing anything fun, or are you being an old married couple?" Kim teases.

"We're not an old married couple," Jay groans.

"We're going tree hunting for Christmas," Hailey answers while looking at Jay wanting to watch his reaction.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Have fun guys," Kim tells the two detectives before turning to Adam. "We should get a tree too."

"Kim, let's wait until next year, you're seven months pregnant. Then we can get our first tree with our little girl," Adam reasons with her.

"Adam, why should we wait? And how do you know it's a girl. Little Bean is being stubborn like their dad. We could have a boy."

"Because I know we're having a girl that's going to be a mini-you. And she's going to be a Daddy's Girl," Adam adds.

"How are you seven months and don't know?" Jay questions.

"Every time we have an ultrasound, they don't corporate and the tech can never get a good image," Kim answers him while rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Before anyone can utter another word, Voight steps out of his office, dismissing them for the day.

Saturday morning, Hailey wakes up still pressed up against Jay. She looks up to him, expecting Jay to be watching her like he normally does when she sleeps in but is surprised when he's still sleeping.

Hailey snuggles in closer to Jay, wanting to take in the rare occasion that she wakes up before him.

Five minutes later, Hailey can feel him stirring, "Hey," she whispers.

"Morning," he pulls her closer.

"Sleep good?"

"Always when I'm with you."

"What do you today?"

"I thought we were going tree hunting," Jay tells her confused.

"We are," she pecks his lips. "But do you want breakfast here, or do you want to pick something up on the way?"

"Mmm, go take a shower and get ready. I can make breakfast for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, omelets okay?"

"Sounds good," Hailey agrees.

"We should get moving," Jay thinks out loud.

"We should," Hailey agrees with the intent to get up, but not before giving him another kiss.

When Hailey gets out of bed, Jay watches her until she disappears behind the bathroom door. Jay stays in bed for another minute before getting up himself and making his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Jay opens the fridge, grabbing what he needs to make their breakfast. Hearing the shower running, Jay gets to work on making their food, a rare occasion with their work schedule.

Jay, so focused on the food, doesn't heat the shower stop, nor Hailey coming out of the bathroom to find him over the stove.

Hailey is sure to make her footsteps loud, so she doesn't startle Jay, "Hey," she greets wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey," he mumbles into her hair, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Want me to finish while you shower?" Hailey offers.

"No. I'm almost done. Can you grab the plates?"

"Yeah," Hailey answers while grabbing the requested items.

"Here, this one's yours," Jay tells her. "It has milk and normal cheese."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that; I don't want you getting sick from it."

"Separate bowls," Jay answers as they make their way to the island in their kitchen.

"So, where are we going?" Hailey asks as they eat their omelets.

"There's this tree farm where my parents always took Will and me growing up. At least until mom got too sick."

"So, good memories?"

"Yeah… really good memories."

"What kind of tree are we getting? My family always went the artificial route."

"I think we will know when we see it," Jay answers as the two finish up.

"You go shower, I'll clean up," Hailey orders Jay, more or less kicking him out of the kitchen.

"You need to brush your teeth again," Jay reminds her.

"I know. I will after the dishes," she promises, kissing his cheek so none of the dairy gets in his mouth.

* * *

"What are we doing for Christmas this year?" Jay asks as they make their way to the tree farm.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asks.

"I mean, I know that we're spending the evening with the team and the next morning with Will, but are we doing anything else? Do you want to see your mom or brothers?"

"No. I'm not on speaking terms with them. We can stop at the cemetery to see your parents if you want," Hailey offers.

"Really?" Jay glances over at her surprised.

"Yeah. If you want to go, I'll go with you. And I don't want a repeat of Thanksgiving from a couple of years ago."

"Sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Just no more lies," Hailey reminds him of what they talked about after what they call the _Thanksgiving incident_.

"No more lies," he echoes.

* * *

"What about this one?" Hailey asks Jay after walking around for about fifteen minutes.

"No, I think it's too tall," Jay answers. "This one?" He questions pointing to a slightly smaller tree.

"Jay, look at the back, it's missing a lot of branches."

"Okay, we keep looking," Jay tells her.

The two detectives walk around for another twenty minutes before finding their tree.

"Hailey-"

"Jay-"

They both call at the same time. They look up to each other before realizing they are looking at the same tree.

"I think we found our tree," Hailey smiles.

"Yeah," Jay answers as looks to her.

Jay then has Hailey stand near the tree so he can start sawing it.

* * *

The tree falls after Jay has been sawing at it for ten minutes. "Done," Jay tells her standing up.

"Yeah, now we just need to get the netting on it," Hailey tells him.

"Yeah," he agrees dragging it to the tractor she flagged down to get back to the entrance of the farm.

* * *

After paying and getting the netting around the tree, Jay and Hailey get it into the bed of his truck.

"Ready?" Jay asks as they get in his truck for the drive back into the city.

"Yes. I can't wait."

The drive back is filled with random conversations, comfortable to both detectives.

* * *

"We are defiantly taking the elevator," Hailey tells Jay as they work together to get the tree into their apartment building.

"Agreed," Jay answers quickly.

Outside their door, Hailey unlocks it while Jay holds the tree up. They then get it inside their apartment and into the tree holder.

Hailey goes into the kitchen to get the scissors to cut off the netting. Hailey then fluffs out the branches while Jay pulls out a box of Christmas ornaments and lights.

"What's this?" Hailey asks going through the box while Jay's putting the lights on.

Jay looks over to her, "My mom gave that to me. It was supposed to be for my senior year in high school, but she gave it to me when I was a junior because she knew." Jay tells her, implying his mom knew. She wouldn't make it to see the next year.

"It's defiantly going on the tree then if you want it to."

"Yeah," Jay whispers, carefully taking it from Hailey.

It takes the two detectives an hour and a half before they make it through the box.

" _What do you think?" Hailey asks Jay._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll go back to request after the holidays, but for now I'm on a Christmas kick.
> 
> A/N #2: I'm going to have a poll going on my Twitter for a different story, so head over there if you want to vote. It will be up for 7 Days.
> 
> A/N #3: For anyone who saw my Tweet with the little snippet of this one-shot, did I fool you?
> 
> Other stories:
> 
> \+ Man's Best Friend: Hiatus- editing to add to AO3. Chapters 1-20 edited. Hoping to be back on track and updating it again before Christmas.
> 
> \+ Rock Bottom: Hiatus- needs more research and thinking about changing the approach. Also needs a hard edit, don't like how it's turning out.
> 
> +Silence is a Strange Sound; In-progress- working on chapter 5. Can't wait to share more. Updated on the first of the month. Also, go over there and let me know if I should write their whole week or if I should do the first couple of days they skip to when they are back in Chicago. Only asking here because I like to have at least half of the next chapter written when I post a chapter and I won't be updating SiaSS until January 1, 2021.
> 
> \+ A to Z: Completed- being edited for minor things; no major/noticeable changes.
> 
> +Whump prompt by floopdeedoodee (Spelling?): In-progress. On chapter 2 of 5; case-oriented.
> 
> +One-Shot Sunday: If you want to see something, request it.
> 
> \+ Awareness One-Shots: Nothing in December that I know about. If there is something that you want to see, let me know, preferably before the day of the actual awareness date.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1) On my Twitter I have screenshots of detailed information on the characters of PD. I need to add more still, but there is a good bit of information. I'm in the process of organizing my Med and Fire charts to add. Currently doing a re-watch of Fire. Feel free to use that if you are looking for something to make your story canon. Twitter: otter_love_asl Also if you have any good Twitter suggestions in the fandom to follow, let me know. Or if you know other fanfic writer's Twitter.
> 
> 2) I'm going to try to be better about using Twitter, so updates on stories, polls for different stories, that kind of thing. There is a poll for 7 Days.
> 
> 2) If you want to request something you can contact me on here and Tumblr: Otter-Love-ASL & on AO3 and Twitter: Otter_Love_ASL


End file.
